


Finders Keepers

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: At last Daniel has got back everything that he lost, now he just needs to keep what he found.  Sequel to Lost and Found.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

It had been almost two months since the burglary and with the help of his friends he'd managed to get his apartment back to something approaching normal. His insurance has replaced most of the ordinary items, like his electrical equipment, his damaged clothes and other everyday stuff, and paid for the repairs for the damage caused.

He'd even received a gift of a new set of prints of the photos of SG1 and other friends from the SGC that had been destroyed. Most of the photographs had been taken at parties or barbeques and were easily replaced from other people's copies. Of course there was no way they could replace the photographs of his parents or his wife or his precious artefacts.

It had taken a little longer of course to get control of his emotions. He'd run through the whole gamut from crying on Jack's shoulder to thinking up ways to torture the bastards when they were finally caught and every stage in between.

Unfortunately the police had been of little help admitting they probably wouldn't be able to get any of his stuff back, though they did say they might have a lead to eventually catch the perpetrators. There had been a spate of burglaries in the area and a high proportion seemed to involve very sophisticated alarm systems, which in itself was rare. They had a working theory that someone in the firm fitting the systems was selling information.

Jack was pushing them to make it more than a theory and get some damned results. By this however, after his original rage and shock, Daniel had managed to accept the fact of the burglary and all he wanted to do now was get his life back on track.

The replacements would come in time; he would receive a monetary settlement for what could not be replaced though he almost refused that as there was no way to replace the irreplaceable.

Surprisingly, it had been Jack who had pointed out that he should, of course, take the money. Firstly, he was entitled, but more importantly perhaps they could find an expert who could at least try and repair the wedding bowl and the POT he'd had since he'd been a young child. Such expert help was likely to be expensive. Daniel had been almost ashamed that the idea had not occurred to him. God, _he_ was the archaeologist, and like most in his profession he'd some experience in piecing pottery together when he'd been on digs. He was honest enough to admit his efforts while producing a recognisable finished product could never be said to be remotely mistaken for perfect.

Jack had given him a wry grin and said it was possible he had other things on his mind?

Next it was Sam who suggested that it might even be possible to do something about the torn photographs if they visited some of the specialist photographic labs. There were no pieces missing from the photographs and it could be possible to reproduce at least a version of the originals. It was remarkable what they could do these days.

That was the day he felt the first stirrings that his life could eventually return to normality. It had taken more time that he'd have liked - god who knew insurance was such a complicated business - but he was definitely making progress.

His apartment had been redecorated, had a new alarm system fitted, though he had less faith in its efficacy than before. Most everything had been replaced now. He'd left his photographs with a laboratory, which had promised they could produce good-as-new replacements, though he was waiting for the proof of that statement. He'd taken his pottery shards to the museum in Denver where they had an expert who could work wonders, or so he was told. He wanted them back but he'd accepted now that the real link to his past was within him, not in pieces of pottery.

Now that his life was as back to normal as it was going to get he could concentrate on adding an element to it. Something new, something special. Something he had wanted but never expected he could possibly obtain. Or rather, some _one_.

Daniel had never let on to Jack about his Freudian slip of the tongue the night of his break-in; instead he had just kept the knowledge in his heart and mind. He knew it wouldn't be fair to either of them to try and pursue a relationship - if that was even what Jack wanted - while he was still in such a fragile state. Jack was not much better either actually. He seemed to have taken it to heart that Daniel had been robbed as if Jack had somehow failed him. Daniel had done his best to show Jack that he had most certainly not failed and that if it had not been for Jack's stalwart support he'd have long since crumbled. He knew he'd never have got through that first night if Jack had not providentially been with him when he had stumbled into the ruins of his life.

So far he hadn't been able to tell Jack that those few whispered words as Jack had comforted him had grounded him as nothing else could have done just then. It had shown to Daniel that his past may have been taken but his future was there if he would but grab it. Metaphorically he had; Jack just didn't know it yet.

Daniel had invited Jack for dinner that evening, ostensibly a celebration of the reclaiming his life. He had supposedly also invited Sam and Teal'c but he had purposely planned the meal for an evening when Sam had plans with Janet and he'd persuaded Teal'c he ought to go and view the latest blockbuster. He supposed he ought to feel guilty for the subterfuge, but he didn't. He needed Jack to himself, a relaxed unsuspecting Jack. He was quite certain that Jack would never have volunteered to share his feelings with Daniel so Daniel would be sneaky - strike that, cunning that sounded better. Jack would be sneaky, Daniel would be cunning. Naturally.

Daniel had worked hard preparing a meal; nothing too fancy. He could cook, had needed to learn the basics a long time ago but he'd never gone in for anything too ambitious. He liked to eat but it always took second place to the other interests in his life. It was a standing joke at the mountain that Dr Daniel Jackson had to be reminded to eat. Trouble was it was true; nearly passed out more than once when he had worked straight through the day and night consuming only coffee.

He had prepared a simple but tasty casserole to be followed by an apple and cinnamon pie, which he knew was one of Jack's favourites, to be served with ice cream and whipped cream. He had planned it that way originally because it was fairly simple to make but with a bit of artistry it could look impressive, but he kept wondering what it would be like to lick the cream from Jack's ... _Behave!_

He had put on some nice middle-of-the-road background music and had considered whether or not to light candles. Thought that might be a bit much and just lit a welcoming fire instead. _Was it a bit warm in here?_

He'd taken his time over his wardrobe too. He usually just threw on something comfortable when he was going to laze at home, even if he had guests - guests usually meaning Jack, Sam, Teal'c and sometimes Janet and Cassie and on special occasions the General and a few others from the SCG. They'd all seen him in oversize BDU's, coveralls, scrubs or occasional nothing more than rags; it hardly seemed to matter what he wore when any of them came calling. This time it was different. He _wanted_ to look different for Jack and yet he couldn't be too obvious either. Eventually after dragging every stitch he owned out of his wardrobe he settled for a pair of tan chinos and a cream jersey shirt. Casual, comfortable, smart and he hoped sexy?

A knock at the door brought him up short. He suddenly felt nervous and wondered if he could do this. If he didn't Jack wasn't going to. It had been two months since Jack had inadvertently called him 'love' and he had never mentioned it or said anything remotely like that since. If Daniel wanted his future with Jack - and he did - it was up to him.

He opened the door to find Jack leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. As he took in Daniel's appearance he stood up straight and looked as if he was about to say something. However instead he smiled a little and walked in past Daniel, glancing round as he did so noting the warm ambience, the dining table laid for two, almost intimately, the music flowing gently in the background.

"The place is really looking good now Daniel. Gone to town eh? Expecting guests?" he quipped.

Daniel snorted and headed for the kitchen, throwing back over his shoulder. "Hope you're hungry. I've been slaving over the oven all day."

"What'cha made Danny?" Jack asked following him into the kitchen sniffing the air.

"Lamb Casserole with baby vegetables. The lamb was soaked in beer so you should have no complaints. Apple and cinnamon pie with ice cream and whipped cream for dessert."

"Beer?" Jack asked leaning over Daniel as he opened the oven door to check on progress.

"It's an English recipe, sort of. They usually put beer in their beef casserole but I prefer lamb. Don't suppose it'll matter to you."

"You saying I'm a lush?" Jack grinned.

"Well if the cap fits."

"Which cap?"

Daniel turned and nearly answered the question before he noticed the distinct twinkle in Jack's eye.

Almost before he realised Daniel said. " _The_ cap Jack; providing you wear the shades with it."

Jack's eyebrow rose a little. "You, er, like me in the cap and shades?"

Daniel decided to go with the flow. He'd planned to enjoy the meal, maybe flirt a little and then when they moved to the sofa he'd intended to make his move. But he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I like you in the dress uniform Jack, the whole enchilada. You cut quite a figure in that outfit, and don't tell me you don't know. Half the women on base fan themselves when you parade around in that outfit."

Jack's expression was a picture. Daniel had really thrown him a curve ball. Daniel turned back to his preparations and couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. _Perfect, one off balance Colonel._

It was Daniel who was off balance one second later when Jack asked, in an amused voice. "And you Daniel, do you have to fan yourself?"

Daniel froze; the moment of truth and he froze.

"Daniel?" The amused tone had gone now. "Do you?" he asked again, softly, provocatively.

The tone of voice sent shivers down Daniel's spine, quickly followed by Jack's trailing fingers across his shoulders as he turned Daniel to face him. Daniel found himself looking into warm brown eyes and an expression that caused his heart to beat faster in his chest and the blush to rise in his face. "My blood heats up whatever you wear Jack, but in ..."

He never got chance to finish the sentence as Jack's mouth swooped in to capture his and as Daniel gasped at the sudden movement Jack's tongue slipped inside his mouth and the only sound to be heard was gentle moaning.

When the need to breath forced them apart they stared at each other as time seemed to stand still. Daniel broke the spell as he slowly reached up and stroked Jack's cheek. The older man leaned into the caress before returning the gesture his hand ghosting across Daniel's kiss-swollen lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Jack said huskily.

"About as long as I have." Daniel said leaning back in to brush his lips up along Jack's jaw and across to claim his mouth once again. He pulled back and dropped his head onto Jack's shoulder. "I fought against my emotions for quite some time not expecting you to feel the same. You were my friend and that was the best I could hope for."

"Oh, Danny, I'm sorry I never said anything before but I didn't think you'd be interested, not after Shau're," he sighed. "Not after the way I pushed you away either. I was .....afraid, afraid of feeling something I didn't quite understand. When I realised what I was doing I began to try and rebuild our friendship but it didn't seem quite the same somehow; I'd destroyed something."

"No, you didn't. It was different, you were different and so was I. I had been hurt by your attitude and I admit I was wary, but I was also trying to cope with my own revelation."

"Revelation?"

"How I felt about you."

The silence was shattered by the sound of the oven timer. Both men jumped at the interruption and Daniel quickly stepped across the narrow space and turned everything off. "It'll be okay for a while," he said distractedly.

He turned back and grabbing Jack's arm tugged him through to the living area. They sat side by side on the sofa.

"I've been in love with you for a long time, long before Shau're died if I'm honest, though I wasn't consciously aware of it at the time. I think I was so twisted up with the guilt of losing her I never let myself ... _be_. I was always ...responsible, you know what I mean? It was only after, when I was ....free. That sounds awful; I don't mean it like that."

"I know what you mean. It was as if a weight had been lifted from your shoulders when you had no one to be concerned for but yourself. At last you could see ... _you_."

Daniel raised his eyebrows surprised at Jack's perception. "That's it exactly. When I let myself simply be I realised who I was and what I wanted, what I needed. The first thing I wanted was your friendship back and then I had to discover if I could possibly have what I needed."

"And I was too much of a coward to let you see _me_." Jack said bitterly.

"But you did Jack. You stopped hiding when you were helping me."

Jack frowned clearly puzzled.

"You don't remember do you?" Daniel asked with a sigh. "I don't think you were even aware of what you said, but those simple words supported me when perhaps nothing else could."

"Stop being some damned cryptic, what the hell are you talking about?" Jack said grumpily.

Daniel laughed. "That's my hero. The night of the burglary; I was ....upset. You were holding me trying to calm me and you said - I can quote it exactly, I'll never forget it. You said 'Hush, love it's okay, I'm here. You're not alone' and I suddenly understood I need never be alone again."

Jack blushed, something Daniel didn't think he'd even seen before.

"Aww, cute." Daniel said softly.

"I am NOT cute!" Jack said and Daniel just laughed. Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss Daniel swiftly. "I don't remember exactly what I said to you just then, you were so upset and I didn't know what the hell to say. I let my mouth just run away with itself."

"Well, thank god for your mouth," Daniel grinned and then his eyebrow climbed to his hairline. "Ooh that has so many connotations!"

"How d'ya like to try one or two of 'em?" Jack asked pushing Daniel back against the cushions on the sofa. He took Daniel's mouth again as his fingers began groping the younger man's chest until he realized there were no buttons to undo and instead pushed the shirt over Daniel's head to claim the warm silken skin beneath.

Daniel shivered at the sensation and needing to touch Jack he wrapped his arms around the older man pulling him closer running his hands up and down his back until he pulled the shirt from the waist of Jack's jeans and the ever-helpful colonel shrugged it off.

Jack decided to put his mouth to good use suckling Daniel's nipples and licking his way across from one to the other. Daniel arched against the wonderful feeling causing his hand to slip down inside Jack's jeans and he took the opportunity to grasp at Jack's ass. Jack gasped at the sensation and sent puffs of air to tickle over Daniel's sensitive skin.

Daniel pulled back and grinned at Jack. "I've got a perfectly good bed through there."

Jack gave a particularly evil grin. "Lead the way Dannyboy."

Daniel hesitated, raised an eyebrow and said. "Now Jack I know you have a predilection for nicknames but please no soppy ones."

"You can't mean that babe?" Jack asked as he followed Daniel to the bedroom.

Daniel stopped. "That was your one and only. If you want me in that bed?"

"Yep please. Sorry, no more, promise."

"Oooh finally, coercion material. I can just see it now. A mission, a temple, an archaeologist. Colonel, sir, may I look? No, you may not. Oh in that case, no nooky."

"Daaaniel."

"Just testing."

"I thought you wanted to test my mouth?"

"Ooh yeah. Any suggestions?"

"I want it all Danny." Jack looked Daniel directly in the eye, all humour faded. His voice took on that husky quality that sent shivers straight down Daniel's spine. "I want to kiss, lick and nibble my way over every inch of skin I can reach. I want you so hot for me you're begging. Then I will take you whole and use my tongue to bring you off. I want to taste you Danny, swallow every drop."

Daniel's mouth was dry and his heart was hammering in his chest. "Oh god, just keep using that mouth to say things like that and I'll come in my pants!"

"Let's not waste it. Come here." Jack almost lifted Daniel up the couple of steps into his bedroom. "Nice," he said spotting the large bed.

Daniel made to move towards it but Jack stopped him and turned the younger man round to face him. "Let me," Jack said reaching for his belt.

Daniel stood quietly as Jack undressed him. He wanted to return the favour but somehow he knew he shouldn't. Jack wanted this; Daniel's turn would come later.

When he was finally naked Jack stood for moment soaking up the sensation of being allowed to look. He had of course seen Daniel naked in the showers at the SCG many times but that had always been stolen glances and quick glimpses. To be able to simply stand and stare, it was a gift.

Daniel felt the heat rise in his body just from the look in Jack's eyes. That he could do this to Jack was heady.

Jack closed the gap and took Daniel's face in his hands and kissed him with such gentle tenderness that Daniel was moved. Not breaking the kiss Jack pressed Daniel back until he was lying on the bed and Jack climbed over to straddle either side of his thighs. Then true to his word he leaned over and began to kiss, lick and nibble his way from Daniel's neck down his torso, paying particular attention to his nipples until he finally reached Daniel's hips which by then were bucking off the bed.

"Oh god, Jack, god please, please!"

Daniel's erection was brushing against Jack's cheek as he suckled the tender skin between thigh and groin and with a grin he moved his head and licked up the length of Daniel's cock. Daniel released the sheets from his death-grip and instead grabbed onto Jack's head twisting his fingers into the silver hair. Jack played with the slit at the tip for a moment before opening his mouth and engulfing Daniel's cock.

Daniel gasped at the moist heat surrounding him and wondered if this was really just a dream. The idea that Jack O'Neill had taken his cock into his mouth and was now in the process of giving him the blow job of his life was just too surreal. He could feel the silky hair between his fingers; if he opened his eyes would he really see Jack working his groin? He grinned and opened his eyes. Yep, there he was. As if to prove the point Jack sucked harder and Daniel felt as if his last brain cell had surrendered. Who needed brain cells anyway? He was already in heaven.

Jack had been watching Daniel to be sure he was enjoying this. It had been some time since he'd done this and Jack wanted to make it good for Daniel. Judging by his stupid grin it was good. Jack felt Daniel's balls tighten and knew it wouldn't be long.

"Jaaack, I'm gonna, can't ......it's .. JACK!"

Jack was ready and when Daniel shot his load straight down his throat Jack swallowed as quickly as he could and took most of what Daniel had to give before collapsing on the bed alongside him.

Daniel came to himself to find Jack gently caressing his abdomen. "Wow, Jack that was... well for once I can't think of a word."

"Fried a few brain cells eh?" Jack was feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Yeah, lucky I got a few to spare." As he spoke Daniel became aware of Jack's erection poking him in the thigh. He smiled and rolled over to Jack and kissed him passionately turning them both as he did so. "My turn now Jack," he said lying across Jack and beginning his own exploration.

Jack sighed as Daniel's talented fingers began tracing the planes of Jack's body. He knew now what it must be like to be a treasured artefact in the hands of a master as Daniel's touch evoked sensations long forgotten. He'd never expected to feel such love again and he realised this was only their first time. Then he found he could no longer think clearly as his mind succumbed to the overwhelming sensations as Daniel finally reached his groin. Daniel's fingers were magic as they danced up and down his cock until finally gripping and squeezing as his thumb ghosted over the end. At the same time Daniel was kissing and suckling along Jack's collarbone while his hand worked his magic on Jack's cock and the older man was totally gone.

Daniel raised his head for a moment to look at Jack and he was awestruck at the expression of wonder on Jack's face. It was FUCKING amazing that he'd put that look on his face. He dove in and captured those lips keeping his eyes on Jack's face so he could see his eyes as his hand worked faster and faster on Jack's groin.

Jack arched off the bed, his eyes flying open as his orgasm began to race through him. He was greeted by the sight of Daniel's eyes black with passion as he shot his load between them to coat both of them.

Daniel grinned smugly as he collapsed on the bed alongside Jack who was still quivering as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him.

When he could finally speak Jack murmured. "I'm never letting you go, never. You're everything I ever wanted and now I've found you I'm keeping you."

FIN


End file.
